Anarchian Armageddon
In the Anarchian Armageddon booster pack, we are introduced to the Anarchia, Guardian Dragons, Pixie Arc, Muren, Em-knight and Light Wizard Clan subtypes. It also includes cards to better make Water-element and elf-species based decks, as well as some other generic cards. Filens Ballfor Rena Vante Gue ANAD-BP-001 ANAD-BP-002 Anarchian Cheif *Rare* ANAD-BP-003 Chervis, Pixie of Wisdom ANAD-BP-004 Favis ANAD-BP-005 Pixie Power ANAD-BP-006 Monster Energy ANAD-BP-007 Gaia Aura ANAD-BP-008 Weg ANAD-BP-009 Sealands ANAD-BP-010 Sea Call ANAD-BP-011 Triton The Merman *Rare* ANAD-BP-012 Leviathan ANAD-BP-013 From the Depths ANAD-BP-014 Elf Fish ANAD-BP-015 Ciuntu's Merguard ANAD-BP-016 Dwindling Troll ANAD-BP-017 Emus, Enchanted Tree ANAD-BP-018 Ouvi The Enchanter of Dreams ANAD-BP-019 Sea Man ANAD-BP-020 Ciuntu Child ANAD-BP-021 In Hand With the Ocean ANAD-BP-022 Anarchian Archer ANAD-BP-023 Muren ANAD-BP-024 Muren Exploder ANAD-BP-025 Muren Warrior ANAD-BP-026 Muren Poison Mouse ANAD-BP-027 Muren Vanguard *Rare* ANAD-BP-028 Mouse Power ANAD-BP-029 Animalism ANAD-BP-030 Anarchian Prophet *Rare* ANAD-BP-031 Anarchian Warrior ANAD-BP-032 Anarchian Bombardier ANAD-BP-033 Anarchian Archer ANAD-BP-034 Anarchian Zealot ANAD-BP-035 Von Piet ANAD-BP-036 Anarchian Powerhand ANAD-BP-037 Anarchian Assassin ANAD-BP-038 Anarchian Wiseman *Rare* ANAD-BP-039 Mr. Misery ANAD-BP-040 Anarchian Sprite ANAD-BP-041 Anarchian Shaman *Holo Rare* ANAD-BP-042 Fire Gate ANAD-BP-043 Vesterlings ANAD-BP-044 Spell of Turmoil ANAD-BP-045 The Curse of Poor Luck ANAD-BP-046 Rain of Firestrikes ANAD-BP-047 Blasting the Land ANAD-BP-048 Guardian Dragon Utas ANAD-BP-049 Guardian Dragon Amos ANAD-BP-050 Guardian Dragon Zard *Holo Rare* ANAD-BP-051 Guardian Dragon Ghijkay ANAD-BP-052 Guardian Dragon Pollisii ANAD-BP-053 Guard Scales ANAD-BP-054 Scale Shine ANAD-BP-055 Guardian Dragon Guard ANAD-BP-056 Fortune Scales *Holo Rare* ANAD-BP-057 Boulder Warrior *Rare* ANAD-BP-058 Chain-Attacks *Rare* ANAD-BP-059 Rune Catch ANAD-BP-060 Torqyx The Love Shine Maiden *Rare* ANAD-BP-061 Veiden Aimenrych ANAD-BP-062 Double Smasher Troll ANAD-BP-063 Protection Bubble ANAD-BP-064 Muren Nobleman ANAD-BP-065 Cursed Energy *Holo Rare* ANAD-BP-066 Giga Mummy ANAD-BP-067 Ocean Hunter ANAD-BP-068 Magic Egg ANAD-BP-069 ANAD-BP-070 Shatter Dust Jar *Parallel Rare* ANAD-BP-071 Sea Man Nate ANAD-BP-072 A Sacrifice For The Seas ANAD-BP-073 Rat Trap ANAD-BP-074 Arv, The Pixie Warrior ANAD-BP-075 Tygus The Dark *Holo Rare* ANAD-BP-076 Gavorn Light ANAD-BP-077 Pitricia The Light ANAD-BP-078 Damon The Light Smasher ANAD-BP-079 Liusus The Pixie ANAD-BP-080 Purifying Light *Rare* ANAD-BP-081 Brightlight Lance ANAD-BP-082 Purelight Unicorn ANAD-BP-083 Pixie-fairy Conversion Unit ANAD-BP-084 Guardian Dragon Circle ANAD-BP-085 Reflection Scales ANAD-BP-086 Auso'me Slime ANAD-BP-087 Light Pierce ANAD-BP-088 Light Calling *Rare* ANAD-BP-089 Darkness: Forbidden ANAD-BP-090 Celesa The Light Queen *Parallel Rare* ANAD-BP-091 Super Light Hybridization *Rare* ANAD-BP-092 Salty Fish Wench ANAD-BP-093 Darkness Purge ANAD-BP-094 Tygerius, Abyssal Warrior *Holo Rare* ANAD-BP-096 Lightlands ANAD-BP-099 Cactus Jack *Rare* ANAD-BP-103 Monsterlands ANAD-BP-111 Dark Tygerius the Tyranny Lord *Parallel Rare* / *Super Rare* ANAD-BP-112 Expecto Patronum - I Await a Protector ANAD-BP-113 Dragon Cavern ANAD-BP-114 Circus Rainbow Tent In a Storm ANAD-BP-115 Mirror Warrior ANAD-BP-116 Mirror Knight ANAD-BP-117 Mirror Beast ANAD-BP-118 Mirror Lizard ANAD-BP-119 Deck Spele *Holo Rare* ANAD-BP-120 Ultimate Mirrorbeast *Holo Rare* ANAD-BP-121 V2 Mirrorbeast Heirocrinos*Rare* ANAD-BP-122 H1 Mirrorbeast ANAD-BP-123 Mirrordrago *Rare* ANAD-BP-124 Mirror Meditation ANAD-BP-125 M3 Mirrorbeast Uchiko *Rare* ANAD-BP-126 Cracked ANAD-BP-127 Help Through Mirrorvael ANAD-BP-128 Mirror Wiseman ANAD-BP-129 Mirror Chaneller ANAD-BP-130 Mirrorvael *Rare* ANAD-BP-131 Psy Mirror of Wieki *Rare* ANAD-BP-132 Psy Mirror of Toru *Rare* ANAD-BP-133 Psy Mirror of Voku ANAD-BP-134 Evilworld Mirror ANAD-BP-135 Em-knight Vinscear ANAD-BP-136 Em-knight Uvera ANAD-BP-137 Em-knight Aimmer ANAD-BP-138 Em-knight Borgas ANAD-BP-139 Em-knight Lance ANAD-BP-140 Em-knight Wermnax *Rare* ANAD-BP-141 Em-knight Durma ANAD-BP-142 Em-knight Shield ANAD-BP-143 Em-Armor ANAD-BP-144 Em-Sword ANAD-BP-145 Em-knight Exemplar *Rare* ANAD-BP-146 Em-knight Kazako ANAD-BP-147 Em-knight Caravan ANAD-BP-148 Warrior's Connection ANAD-BP-149 Em-spirit *Rare* ANAD-BP-150 Em-knight Castacago *Rare* ANAD-BP-151 Jinn Warrior of Requiho ANAD-BP-152 Damien Skylluncko *Rare* ANAD-BP-154 Lucky Theif *Rare* ANAD-BP-155 Destroyer mk-1 ANAD-BP-156 Destroyer mk-2 ANAD-BP-157 Recon Fortress ANAD-BP-158 Type-14 'The Wanderer' ANAD-BP-159 Type-7 'The Chaser' ANAD-BP-160 Type-9 'The Battler' *Rare* ANAD-BP-161 Type-47 'Dimension Wagon' ANAD-BP-162 Scrap Factory ANAD-BP-163 Battlefield Reproduction ANAD-BP-164 Type-13 'The Gear' ANAD-BP-165 Type-11 'The Skirmisher' ANAD-BP-166 Type-39 'The Drone' *Rare* ANAD-BP-167 Battle Cannon ANAD-BP-168 Type-17 AVC-LFS-WRF Mobile Laser Cannon ANAD-BP-175 Cataclysm of Doomsday ANAD-BP-176 Illusionist Puppeteer Gentleman ANAD-BP-177 Trickster ANAD-BP-200 The Majick Box *Parallel Rare* deck explosion void